Luxury Life 0- Next to you
by Princess Vk
Summary: Esme corre desesperada por su vida en las calles de Nueva York, Carlisle huye de la vida de adulto que se ha negado a llevar todos estos años cuando un accidente los lleva a reunirse en el mismo destino, ambos deberán cooperar para salvar la vida del otro y enfrentarse juntos a todos los obstáculos.
1. 1 Deseos de escapar

**Hola!**

**Volví y estoy muy feliz de hacerlo.**

**Les deje un mensaje en Te necesito sobre que estoy siguiendo estas historias en Wattpad, estoy comenzando publicar esta, así que decidí hacerlo en paralelo en Fanfiction, sean pacientes, apenas tenga un avance de Te necesito, prometo subirlo inmediatamente.**

**En mi perfil encontraran todos los datos sobre mi perfil en wattpad y facebook.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Twiligth y su saga, le pertenecen a alguien más creativo. De esta historia, solo el argumento es mío, así que no se sorprendan.

**Capítulo 1. –Deseos de escapar.**

Ciudad de Nueva York

24 diciembre 8:00pm

Las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve y solo Dios sabía cuántos grados bajo cero había, los dedos se me habían entumido desde que salí del refugio, el frio me llegaba hasta los huesos y cada vez se me dificultaba más moverme, después de cruzar casi toda la ciudad a pie en medio de la nieve y el frio, estaba muy segura de que comenzaba a tener los primeros síntomas de hipotermia.

Giré de prisa en la esquina para llegar por fin a la 5a avenida, había muchas personas en la calle, tropecé con alguien y casi caí al piso por la nieve que se acumulaba en la acera, a estas alturas era hielo lodoso, caí de rodillas y gracias a mis manos pude evitar que mi rostro tocara el piso, no necesitaba más golpes, algunas piedras quedaron incrustadas en las palmas de mis manos, pero no me dolió, así que las froté juntas para quitarlas y me puse de pie, seguí frotándolas para meterlas en los bolsillos del gastado abrigo, era inútil, sabía que no iban a entrar en calor. Miré hacia atrás buscándolos, me seguían desde que me escapé del refugio y cada vez que creía que los había perdido lograban encontrarme, no vi a ninguno de los dos, di un suspiro mientras me recargaba contra la pared de una tienda intentando recuperar el aliento.

El pecho me dolía y casi no podía respirar sin ahogarme, no había planeado esto, si él no se hubiera aparecido por el refugio buscándome "como un esposo y padre desesperado" nada de esto habría pasado, me pasé las manos por el rostro apenas sentí la calidez de las lágrimas en mis mejillas. No podía dejar de pensar que estaba completamente sola, no había nadie para ayudarme, desde que las personas encargadas del refugio creyeron en él y le permitieron acercárseme, había muerto mi última esperanza.

ꟷCreo que se fue por ahí. ꟷescuché la voz de uno de ellos.

Había muchas personas, así que comencé a caminar y mezclarme entre ellas sin mirar atrás, si tenía suerte podría perderlos y llegar a central park a salvo, una persona me golpeó en el costado cuando pasó a toda velocidad a mi lado y no pude evitar el terror que me recorrió el cuerpo, sentí el fuerte dolor en las costillas y me abracé a mí misma deseando jamás volver a sentir dolor. El miedo me llevó a avanzar con más rapidez, podía esconderme entre los árboles y arbustos, o podría llegar hasta el lago, ya había visitado el parque antes, cuando el mismo hombre que me perseguía como a una presa me trajo de luna de miel. Habían pasado dos años desde entonces, pero el clima era el mismo, así que cuando llegamos al lago, el agua estaba gélida, poco le faltaba para congelarse, Charles había estado viendo a su amante mientras estábamos en la ciudad, yo lo seguí para sorprenderlo, en ese momento me pareció la mejor idea y la mejor forma de terminar con mi desdichado matrimonio, pero no conté nunca con que las agresiones tomarían una connotación más fuerte, el me abofeteo y me amenazó con arrojarme al lago, me advirtió que moriría rápidamente. Esa fue la primera señal de que todo iría mal, el hecho de que me agrediera en un lugar público no ayudó en nada, el cubrió todo y yo permanecí tranquila esperando a regresar a casa para tomar medidas.

Había esperado el respaldo y apoyo de mi familia, fue tonto creer que alguien iba a poder evitar que ese hombre tomara el control de mi vida y que se convirtiera en mi amo y señor, fue aún más tonto creer que si me escapaba de él mientras estábamos en esta ciudad, iba a conseguir ocultarme.

Un sollozo se me escapó cuando recordé todo lo que ocurrió después de mi exitosa fuga y caminé un poco más rápido, las manos de una mujer me detuvieron de cruzar la calle con el semáforo en rojo, vi los autos pasando frente a mí y lamenté que ella evitara mi muerte. Me dijo algo que no comprendí y ella señalo el semáforo, asentí y le agradecí, me sonrió cálidamente, era la primera vez en meses que alguien me mostraba algún signo de simpatía, estuve a punto de abrazarme a ella y ponerme a llorar desconsolada. El semáforo cambió y caminé con el resto de las personas, la mujer caminaba unos pasos tras de mí, cuando me giré ella me sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez los vi, estaban cerca, muy cerca de mí.

Caminé más rápido por la siguiente acera, esperando poder cruzar la calle antes que ellos, el semáforo y el tráfico los dejarían atrapados, solo debía cruzar esa calle y estaría en la plaza que antecedía al parque, después sería más fácil perderlos entre los árboles, y de llegar al lago mis problemas estarían resueltos.

Una mano en mi brazo me arrebató esa pequeña victoria que estaba por conseguir, me retorcí intentando que me liberara antes de que el otro llegara para ayudarlo, nadie iba a hacer nada por mí una vez que ellos me tuvieran, la ley no me protegía, me había equivocado terriblemente al huir de Charles. Lo arañé mientras me retorcía e intentaba liberarme, me esforcé todo lo que pude, las personas nos miraban y se alejaban temerosas, él intentó someterme poniendo uno de mis brazos en mi espalda, aproveché ese momento para intentar golpear su espinilla, pero un cabezazo en su nariz fue la mejor opción, me soltó cuando la sangre comenzó a brotar. Corrí lo que faltaba hasta la calle, temerosa miré hacia atrás, seguía donde lo dejé con la sangre brotando, pero el otro corrió tras de mi dejándolo atrás, casi podía sentir sus manos sobre mí cuando llegué a la calle, ni siquiera miré antes de seguir corriendo.

De no haber estado tan asustada porque pudiera alcanzarme, no habría mirado atrás y habría puesto más atención al frente, el golpe fue fuerte y seco, me dejó inconsciente casi al instante, la caída en el asfalto ni siquiera la sentí, solo recordaba haber abierto los ojos y ver sangre goteando frente a mí. Cerré los ojos por lo que me parecieron segundos, y cuando los abrí de nuevo las gotas se convirtieron en un pequeño charco y las personas me rodeaban.

ꟷ¿Estás bien? ꟷUna voz me preguntaba en la distancia.

Casi me reí de la situación, había estado peor unos minutos antes, ahora todo parecía un poco mejor con la sangre y todo, no me dolía nada y al parecer ya nadie me perseguía.

ꟷSi… ꟷrespondí sonriendo. ꟷEstoy bien.

Y entonces todo desapareció.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. 2 Escape

**Hola, solo para aclarar que llame al padre de Carlisle, Emmett, mas adelante sabrán mas sobre la historia.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Twiligth y su saga, le pertenecen a alguien más creativo. De esta historia, solo el argumento es mío, así que no se sorprendan.

**Capítulo 2. –Escape.**

Hotel Plaza, Nueva York

24 de diciembre

8:00pm

De todos los hoteles en los que había estado viviendo, el Plaza era mi favorito, siempre regresaba la ciudad y a esta habitación durante estas fechas, por lo general podía esconderme aquí de mi ocupada vida y de las personas que me reclamaban como si yo les perteneciera.

ꟷCon este contrato finalizamos ꟷdijo Gianna, mi hermosa y rubia asistente. ꟷSolo necesitamos unas firmas y todo quedará listo.

Giré hacia ella y le sonreí mientras me daba los papeles para ser firmados, era una asistente muy complaciente, había aceptado sin reparos cualquier cambio en el horario de trabajo, era del tipo de empleados que valía la pena.

ꟷ¿Estás a tiempo para la cena? ꟷle pregunté sabiendo la respuesta, este atraso era deliberado y yo lo sabía, era la oportunidad perfecta para estar solos.

ꟷApenas tengo tiempo de tomar el tren y llegar. ꟷrespondió sonriendo.

ꟷPuedo llevarte yo mismo ꟷle dije entregando los papeles con una sonrisa. ꟷTengo tiempo antes de mi cita.

Ella aceptó con un asentimiento y una sonrisa, era una joven ambiciosa y muy segura de sí misma, desde el principio supe que este día llegaría, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella diera el primer paso. Solo quedaba un detalle, después tendría que despedirla o cambiarla de división, y me negaba a perderla, era una buena asistente, muy eficiente, mucho más que la mayoría de los empleados, así que estuve tentado a decirle que no.

Como una señal divina, alguien llamó a la puerta con suavidad.

ꟷPasa.

Ephraim Black, el jefe de seguridad de la compañía estaba en la puerta, vestido con traje negro, impecable como siempre. Tenía 60 años y parecía en mejor forma física que yo y mis dos horas de ejercicio diario, era alto y corpulento, estaba adelgazando por la edad y eso no lo volvía un poco más blando, era amable por supuesto, pero muy rígido en cuanto a los empleados y su deber.

Obviamente tendría algo que opinar sobre la presencia extemporánea de Gianna en mi habitación.

ꟷCharlie está en la puerta ꟷdijo a Gianna sin mirarla siquiera. ꟷTe llevará a tu casa.

La chica no levantó la vista mientras reunía los papeles y salía de la habitación en silencio, ese era el efecto del "Jefe Black", como solían llamarle la mayoría de los empleados. Suspiré al ver como la hermosa Gianna, su ceñida falda y sus bonitas piernas abandonaban mi habitación, habría sido una muy buena oportunidad para relajarme antes de esta conversación, me lamenté de no haber hecho las cosas más deprisa.

Cuando me giré para mirarlo, él ya estaba sentado en uno de los sofás esperándome, no iba a hablar hasta que me sentara frente a él.

ꟷPensé que estarías rumbo a casa a estas horas ꟷle dije sentándome y adoptando su seriedad. ꟷ¿Pasa algo? ꟷle pregunté atento.

ꟷEstaba por ir al aeropuerto cuando me informaron que seguías aquí.

Algo iba mal, lo supe desde que no abordó el tema de Gianna inmediatamente, Ephraim no soportaba mi comportamiento despreocupado respecto a las mujeres, esa era una misión común que compartía con mi padre.

ꟷTengo un asunto que atender. ꟷrespondí sin mirarlo.

ꟷEse asunto ya llegó a oídos de tu padre ꟷdijo con severidad.

Lo miré como si nada estuviera pasando y fui por el vaso que estaba sobre mi escritorio, tomé lo que quedaba y serví de nuevo, ni siquiera le ofrecí, sabía perfectamente que él no bebía.

Con un gesto que esperé fuera lo más natural posible, cubrí las fotos que acababa de recibir y por las cuales un paparazzi estaba exigiendo una absurda cantidad. Lo único que me faltaba era que se enterara que había caído en la misma trampa de la que me había advertido hacia menos de un mes.

ꟷEstá molesto. ꟷanunció.

Esta era una constante en mi vida, el lazo económico y el compromiso empresarial era más fuerte que el sanguíneo, mi padre amaba amenazarme con mi herencia para lograr que yo me comportara como él exigía

ꟷRegresaré mañana mismo ꟷrespondí despreocupado sentándome frente a él.

Había aprendido a ver a mi padre y a Ephraim como la misma persona, pensaban lo mismo y uno reflejaba mi comportamiento con el otro, solo que Ephraim me inspiraba más respeto y devoción que mi padre.

Dio un suspiro uniendo sus manos y mirándome con mucha atención.

ꟷAro se enteró del testamento ꟷdijo sin más ꟷhubo una discusión y Emmett sufrió un colapso, está en el hospital ahora, pero la situación no es buena, está en coma inducido.

Me bebí el escocés de golpe, intenté visualizar a mi padre en un hospital, pero la imagen no venía a mi cabeza por más que me esforzaba.

ꟷCrista insiste en mantenerlo en secreto, dice que Emmett se repondrá y que no habrá mayor problema. ꟷsu semblante era grave y preocupado. ꟷPero los abogados están comenzando a sospechar y cuando se enteren iniciarán el proceso legal para remover a tu padre como presidente.

Di un suspiro y me pasé las manos por el rostro, aquí venia la parte difícil.

Ephraim se puso de pie y recorrió la habitación.

ꟷTe pidió que volvieras para navidad porque debes tomar su lugar. ꟷsus palabras eran firmes y enérgicas ꟷPretendía retirarse de todo antes de que este año finalizara, la transacción de poder y la situación para tu familia sería más llevadera de esta forma.

ꟷ¡No estoy listo! ꟷel pánico estaba apoderándose de mí. ꟷNo estoy listo. ꟷrepetí como si esas palabras pudieran hacer que mi padre se recuperara y volviera a ser la cabeza de la familia y el corporativo.

Caminé por la habitación sintiéndome atrapado por primera vez, siempre había sido consciente de que este día llegaría, pero dentro de mí siempre tuve la vaga idea de que sería en muchos años, que tendría suficiente tiempo para vivir mi vida antes de que fuera prácticamente absorbida por la familia y la empresa.

ꟷNo se trata de estar listo Carlisle. ꟷEphraim se puso de pie y coloco sus manos sobre mis hombros ꟷse trata de que debes tomar tu lugar.

Bebí otra copa igual de apresurada que la anterior, mi padre me había concedido libertad de acción por muchos años, pero la condición era que debía volver cuando la situación lo demandara, eso era justamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, la situación demandaba mi presencia.

ꟷDeja de beber ꟷme pidió amablemente ꟷnos iremos dentro de 2 horas, necesitas estar alerta y sobrio.

Sacó su teléfono e inmediatamente comenzó a dar órdenes, todo estuvo listo en menos de 10 minutos, estaríamos despegando en dos horas según escuché.

ꟷTe subestimas demasiado ꟷme dijo mirándome con la calidez y el orgullo de un padre ꟷSiempre he creído que eres el indicado para suceder a tu padre. ꟷMe dio un abrazo antes de salir para arreglar mi entrada a la vida que hasta ahora me había negado a vivir.

Apenas salió, tomé mi teléfono y estaba por llamar para cancelar mi cita cuando la pantalla se iluminó con el número desconocido del que había estado recibiendo llamadas últimamente.

ꟷCarl… ꟷsu voz me causó escalofríos apenas la escuché.

ꟷNo podré verte. ꟷle dije rápidamente ꟷsurgió un imprevisto y debo volver a Seattle inmediatamente.

ꟷNo puedes hacerme esto ꟷrespondió incrédula ꟷdebes cumplir tu parte del trato. Me he arriesgado mucho por planear este encuentro.

Respiré profundo mientras pensaba en las posibilidades y en las consecuencias de ignorar a Athenadora. Tenía curiosidad sobre esa valiosa información acerca de mi difunta esposa, pero al mismo tiempo tenía mis reservas, ella había sido la única amiga de Elizabeth y las posibilidades de que me dijera algo útil eran remotas.

ꟷCayo está decidido a acabar con esta situación de una vez por todas ꟷdijo sin más ꟷno tendremos otra oportunidad, puedo jurártelo, no volverá a dejarme sin vigilancia.

Su esposo era un maniaco y la vigilaba en todo momento, jamás podías verla sin esos dos gorilas que la seguían.

ꟷEstá bien ꟷle dije decidido a zanjar esta parte de mi vida ꟷte veré donde acordamos.

Ella colgó sin decir nada más, inmediatamente llamé a la recepción para pedir que mi auto estuviera listo cuando bajara, rogué a Dios que Ephraim no estuviera por ahí y que se diera cuenta de mi ausencia.

Estaba nevando cuando llegue a la puerta principal, tomé las llaves que me ofrecía el valet y me puse en marcha lo más rápido posible, si terminaba con este asunto antes de que Ephraim se diera cuenta todo sería más fácil.

Apenas encendí el auto mi teléfono sonó, era Athenadora de nuevo.

ꟷCayo envió gente a seguirme, logre salir sin que me vieran, recógeme en la esquina, justo frente al Plaza.

Colgó de inmediato avancé lentamente mirando atento hacia la calle en su búsqueda, prácticamente estaría a la vuelta de la esquina. Me detuve en el semáforo en rojo y mi celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo interno de mi abrigo, lo saque creyendo que podría ser ella de nuevo, pero era Ephraim, no respondí, volvería rápido, no era como que planeara escapar o algo así.

Ya lo había hecho una vez y aun así los largos dedos de la familia Cullen me habían alcanzado y regresado al molde. Me fui cuando mi padre me llamó a su oficina para hablarme sobre su testamento y el papel tan diferente que jugábamos mi hermano y yo en él, yo era tan joven e idealista en ese momento que me pareció una idea genial escapar de casa llevándome el auto favorito de papá. Había viajado por horas hasta encontrar la casa donde mi madre había pasado su infancia, ahí conocí a la chica que en gran medida me había devuelto al buen camino, una sonrisa se me escapó mientras recordaba cómo había caído del árbol después de que yo la asustara. No había pensado mucho en ella durante mi vida adulta, la curiosidad se me esfumó después de unos años, en gran medida gracias a Elizabeth, ahora no era capaz siquiera de recordar su rostro, había sido una chica bonita, como suelen serlo las chicas del campo, rostro limpio, cabello rojizo y sus ojos… me esforcé por recordar sus ojos, pero no vinieron a mi mente.

El claxon del auto tras de mi me sacó de mis pensamientos, me puse en marcha sin poner atención al frente, cuando miré ya era tarde, una chica cruzaba corriendo la calle, y mientras los demás autos se habían detenido para dejarla pasar, yo estaba en marcha. Frené rápidamente, pero aun así el auto la golpeó, el impacto la llevó encima del cofre y horrorizado vi cómo se deslizaba hasta caer al asfalto.

Sali del auto a toda prisa, ella estaba en el piso, su rostro cubierto por su cabello, me arrodillé a su lado y saqué mi teléfono rápidamente y llamé a Ephraim.

ꟷOcurrió un accidente ꟷle dije apenas respondió, ꟷllama a una ambulancia, estoy afuera del hotel.

El colgó y supe que era cuestión de minutos para que la ayuda llegara, dejando el teléfono a un lado me concentré en la chica, coloqué mis dedos en su cuello para revisar su pulso, era suave, pero estaba ahí, su rostro estaba vuelto hacia el asfalto, no debía moverla, así que solo le aparté el cabello del rostro, había una herida en su frente y estaba sangrando, ella abrió sus ojos y por un momento esperé que estuviera consciente, pero volvió a cerrarlos, como si se hubiera quedado dormida.

Las personas comenzaron a acercarse intentando ayudar, yo estaba tan absorto en la situación que no advertí que tantas personas había hasta que levanté mi vista, estábamos rodeados por una pequeña multitud.

Una mujer vestida de negro llegó hasta mi lado y se inclinó para revisar a la chica, una vista de reojo y mi sangre se congeló, era Elizabeth, ella me sonrió y habló con una voz que no era suya.

ꟷEsto arruina por completo nuestra cita ꟷsusurró dijo revisando el abrigo de la chica. ꟷNo hay ninguna identificación. ꟷdijo en voz alta como para llamar la atención de los demás.

El sonido de una cámara me obligó a levantar la vista, había un chico tomando fotos, ella hizo lo mismo y fue en ese momento que descubrí que no era ella, se parecían muchísimo, pero sus ojos no eran los mismos.

ꟷMe siguieron hasta aquí ꟷvolvió a susurrar con la cabeza baja, cubriéndose de las fotos ꟷSerá imposible que volvamos a vernos.

Bajó la vista y mis ojos la siguieron automáticamente, en sus manos estaba un sobre doblado por la mitad y un teléfono celular, los metió en el bolsillo de la chica.

ꟷAhí esta parte de tus respuestas, tendrás que buscar lo demás tú mismo. ꟷambos levantamos la vista cuando escuchamos las sirenas, todas las personas se concentraron en eso, ella aprovechó la oportunidad para ponerse de pie. ꟷConsigue esa foto, nos pone en riesgo a ambos. ꟷdijo mirando hacia el chico de la cámara antes de irse.

La miré perderse entre las personas que comenzaban a reunirse a nuestro alrededor con curiosidad, pensé en ir tras ella cuando Sam, uno de los empleados de seguridad de más confianza de Ephraim llegó hasta mi corriendo, se encargó de que las personas se apartaran de la escena para que la chica pudiera respirar.

ꟷTiene pulso y está respirando, no se ve grave ꟷdijo como un robot. ꟷDeberías volver al hotel, yo me encargo.

Mi primer impulso me llevó a ir tras Athenadora, la gente me miraba y murmuraba, llegué hasta la plazoleta que indicaba el inicio de central park, solo para verla subir a un auto seguida de sus guardaespaldas de siempre. Entonces recordé el sobre en el bolsillo de la chica y volví rápidamente, la ambulancia estaba llegando, era privada, del servicio médico que teníamos dispuesto para nuestros empleados, eso garantizaba la discreción con la que se llevaría este asunto.

Ephraim hablaba con un policía mientras otro intentaba que las personas abrieran paso a la ambulancia, al parecer tenía todo bajo control, como siempre, al parecer no solo los empleados lo obedecían, también las personas normales. Miré hacia mi auto y Sam seguía al lado de la chica justo donde lo había dejado, me acerqué y me arrodillé frente a ella, su cabello había vuelto a caer sobre su rostro así que lo aparté de nuevo.

Ella abrió sus ojos, entonces recordé su rostro, varios años atrás también la había lastimado sin querer, cuando la asusté y cayó del manzano.

ꟷ¿Estas bien? ꟷle pregunté como si los años no hubieran pasado y estuviéramos en el jardín de la casa de mi madre y no en medio de esta enorme ciudad,

Tardó un tiempo en responder y me asusté muchísimo creyendo que tenía algún tipo de contusión, ella sonrió suavemente.

ꟷSi… estoy bien. ꟷrespondió antes de desmayarse.

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
